


听听我说的吧

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band), 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 李汶翰：“我是A。我真的是A。”
Relationships: Huang Jiaxin | Jiayi & Li Wen Han
Kudos: 5





	听听我说的吧

0.

“李汶翰O装A这件事还有谁不知道吗？”

1.

李汶翰面无表情地推开练习室的门，只见一堆训练生围坐在一起，看样子刚才是在开茶话会，只不过看他来了都闭上嘴露出了奇怪的神情。

李汶翰坐下来：“我是A，真的是A。”

嘉羿笑嘻嘻地搭话：“哥我们知道，就你这水平主题曲评级肯定是A啦，不用担心！”

李汶翰说：“我说我是Alpha。”

练习室里安静了下来。

2.

过了一会，嘉羿作为最虎逼的那位不怕死地开口了：

“哥，天还没黑呢，怎么就开始做梦了？”

然后被李汶翰暴打了一顿。

3.

李汶翰是一个货真价实的Alpha。

无奈他信息素味道清甜，再加上他长得过分漂亮，总是被误认为是Omega。

他的两个弟弟第一次见到他也有了这样错误的认知，胡文煊还十分忧伤地说：“跟两个O一起参加比赛，我这个玫瑰花美男好辛苦啊。”

李汶翰毫不留情地打了一下他的屁股：“你大哥我是A。”

胡文煊很老成地拍拍李汶翰的肩膀：“大哥，你别自欺欺人了。”

然后也被李汶翰暴打了一顿。

4.

和李汶翰一个宿舍的都非常笃定李汶翰是Omega。

因为他们不小心撞见过李汶翰的发情期。

分宿舍时嘉羿和室友首先交流了一下各自的性别，出乎他意料的是连淮伟和管栎都是Alpha。嘉羿当然不信了，连淮伟说自己是A他还勉强相信，管栎？

管栎显然被误会惯了，翻了个白眼把进厂前的体检单扔给他，嘉羿抓过来一看性别一栏上一个大大的“Alpha”，这才相信了。

嘉羿很高兴：“我们这个宿舍该不会是4个A吧！”

下一秒李汶翰拉着行李箱推开门进来了。

5.

李汶翰刚吃了碗泡面心情不错，他一开心就会无意识地散发出信息素，空气中一股薄荷味弥漫着。

嘉羿最先反应过来，有点尴尬：“哥，你是不是忘记打抑制剂了？”

有些公司为了避免一些潜在的危险，会故意隐藏旗下训练生的性别——比如乐华。

所以嘉羿也不例外地被李汶翰的信息素和外表所欺骗，理所应当地以为李汶翰是Omega。

李汶翰来之前已经把所有人的资料都看了一遍，依稀记得他的三个室友都是Alpha，此刻莫名其妙：“大家都是Alpha，打抑制剂干什么？”

宿舍里安静了下来。

6.

嘉羿说：“那你把体检报告单给我们看一下？”

李汶翰：“……”

嘉羿：“我懂，当大哥不容易，你要面子我们都理解的。”

7.

李汶翰的体检单被他拿来垫泡面了，吃完泡面体检单早就变得脏兮兮的了，他顺手就扔了。

于是现在他只能苍白地解释道：“我真的是Alpha，胡春杨和胡文煊都能作证。”

连淮伟抱着胳膊靠在床边看热闹：“你以为我们傻啊？你们乐华肯定早就串通好了，不能信的。”

管栎也说：“李汶翰你放心好了，我们会替你保守秘密的。”

李汶翰无语：“你都是A，凭什么我不能是A？”

管栎从嘉羿手中拿回他的体检单又扔给李汶翰：“那你把体检报告单给我们看一下？”

李汶翰：“……”

8.

至于这三个人撞见李汶翰的“发情期”完全是个意外。

那天练完舞李汶翰说身体不舒服先回宿舍休息，于是嘉羿就拉着管栎和连淮伟去全时了。

等到他们满载而归回到宿舍，嘉羿立刻敏锐地察觉到空气中有薄荷味，心中顿时警铃大作，他连忙问：“你们有没有闻到什么味道？”

“什么味道？”连淮伟把袋子放到桌子上，正要滚上床，却发现李汶翰躺在床上，面色潮红呼吸不畅，非常反常。

他条件反射地往后退了一大步：“什么情况！”

管栎还没明白发生了什么，走上前去探究地一看。

然后退得比连淮伟还远：“什么情况！”

9.

嘉羿小声说出猜想：“李汶翰该不会是……发情了吧？”

管栎惊恐道：“这话可不能随便乱说！”

连淮伟还没从李汶翰疑似发情的情况中反应过来：“他不是说他是Alpha吗？”

嘉羿震惊地看着他：“你信了？你居然信了！”

连淮伟简直要崩溃：“我晕，这节目到底怎么回事，为什么把三个A和一个O安排在一个宿舍，这样是很危险的！”

“你们谁有抑制剂？”管栎勉强冷静下来，开始想办法。

连淮伟：“我们都是Alpha哪里来的抑制剂！”

嘉羿：“那还愣着干吗，快跑啊！”

10.

“这样不行，我们不能见死不救。”

嘉羿蹲在门口，开始反思他们的所作所为。

三个Alpha和一个正在发情的Omega共处一室实在太危险，但是如果放任李汶翰这么“发情”下去后果更是不堪设想。

于是嘉羿让管栎和连淮伟守在宿舍门口防止出什么意外状况，然后自己随便敲响了一间宿舍的门去借抑制剂。

只见施展探出头：“哟，嘉羿，怎么啦？”

“你们宿舍有抑制剂吗？”嘉羿想了想还是决定实话实说，“李汶翰……发情了。”

施展立刻大喊起来：“真的假的？李汶翰不是说他是Alpha吗我都信了！果然还是要看脸我就知道他不像A！李汶翰你算撒子蓝人居然装A！……”

11.

“这些都不重要。”眼看施展就要开始长篇大论，嘉羿连忙制止他，“我们宿舍除了他都是Alpha，所以想来问问你们有没有抑制剂。”

李振宁听到动静也过来了：“可是我们宿舍都是Beta啊。”

嘉羿：“……”

12.

历经千辛万苦，嘉羿总算从何昶希那里搞到了一管抑制剂。

不过这支抑制剂比较特殊。随着科技的发展，市面上开始出现了各种口味的抑制剂，何昶希进厂前图新鲜，买了一套水果味的抑制剂。

他借给嘉羿的这支抑制剂是芒果味的，嘉羿着急用，也就没换成普通的抑制剂。

直到嘉羿身先士卒地冲上去给李汶翰打抑制剂的时候，闻到芒果味还觉得新奇。

抑制剂现在这么厉害了，也不知道李汶翰喜不喜欢这个味道。

13.

李汶翰喜欢才有鬼。

他对芒果过敏。

14.

练习的时候李汶翰就感觉到身体不对劲了，头也晕脸也烫，他知道大概是发烧了，但还是坚持训练完。

回到宿舍楼他迷迷糊糊地去问傅弘奕借了退烧药，想着要好好睡一觉，醒来后他还是那个生龙活虎的虎哥。

结果刚躺下没多久就感觉到有什么东西注射进了自己的后颈。

发烧的脑袋不太清醒，李汶翰还以为自己在做梦。

等到一觉睡醒发现自己不但没退烧，好像病情还加重了，脸上的温度更高了，而且嘴巴周围还发痒，难受的很。

岂有此理！难道傅弘奕的退烧药是假的吗？现在药都有假的了，怎么会这样！

气的他又睡了过去。

15.

众人在1号宿舍门口等了很久，估摸着李汶翰应该已经靠抑制剂度过了这一波发情热，才小心翼翼地推门进去。

没想到李汶翰的脸比之前还红，空气中的薄荷味浓郁到快把他们熏晕过去。

Alpha们立即关门逃出宿舍。

嘉羿十分震惊又愤怒。

怎么会这样！

难道何昶希买的抑制剂是假的吗！

16.

李振宁支招：“要不你们随便谁给他个临时标记吧……”

嘉羿看着他：“你敢？”

李振宁眨眨眼：“我是Beta。”

嘉羿：“对不起我又忘了。”

施展大惊失色：“那可是乐华的大哥！谁敢！不怕被乐华追杀吗！”

连淮伟摊手：“反正我是不敢的。”

管栎往后一缩：“我也不敢。”

17.

嘉羿一拍脑袋：“对了，胡文煊不是Alpha吗？让他给李汶翰临时标记一下不就行了吗？”

说完马不停蹄地奔向胡文煊的宿舍。

施展半晌问了句：“……胡文煊是Alpha啊？”

李振宁说：“长得挺像，不过他们乐华性别一直是个谜。”

连淮伟连忙问：“那万一他是Beta或者Omega怎么办？”

管栎面色凝重：“那就完了。”

18.

不幸中的万幸，胡文煊真的是个Alpha。

“是你疯了还是我疯了？”胡文煊难以置信地看着站在他面前的嘉羿，“李汶翰是Alpha啊怎么可能发情！我标记他什么！”

嘉羿着急地拉着他就要走：“都这个时候了你就不要替你大哥隐瞒了！人命关天啊！”

19.

幸运中的不幸，胡文煊的信息素是芒果味的。

所以当他被嘉羿烦的不行想着随便咬一口李汶翰也没关系，反正大家都是Alpha他也不能真的标记李汶翰，于是释放出浓烈香郁的芒果味信息素的时候，李汶翰已经快要窒息了。

20.

李汶翰被送进了医院。

他醒过来后医生上来就劈头盖脸地骂他：“你难道不知道自己是Alpha吗？”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：医生你什么意思，你这么问我有点怕，我当然知道我是Alpha，铁打的Alpha！

医生继续谴责道：“你怎么还让别的Alpha给你临时标记？”

李汶翰：？？？

“还有你难道不知道自己芒果过敏吗？打芒果味的抑制剂也就算了，居然还让芒果味的Alpha给你标记，你是不是疯了？”

李汶翰：？？？？？

21.

整个大厂的训练生，包括工作人员，信息素是芒果味的Alpha只有一个。

于是李汶翰气势汹汹地找到了胡文煊算账：“你难道不知道我芒果过敏吗？”

胡文煊仿佛第一次听说这件事，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛：“原来你芒果过敏！”

“我之前讲过！”李汶翰更生气了，“在公司的时候我还让你收敛信息素，就是因为我闻了难受。”

最后他下了结论：“你根本没有在听我讲话！”

胡文煊委屈得很：“我那个时候还以为你是O所以对A的信息素敏感……”

李汶翰气得要死：“我说过多少遍我是Alpha！”

胡文煊底气十足地反驳道：“谁信啊！整个大厂都以为你是Omega好吧！要不是我跟你一起体检过我也不相信你是Alpha！”

22.

整个大厂都以为李汶翰是Omega。

这还多亏了施展的功劳，凭借他大喇叭嗓门的天生优势，没过几天大部分训练生都听说过“李汶翰千真万确是个O，不是的话我把摄像机吃下去”。

经过上次那番折腾，在场的人都更加肯定了李汶翰是Omega。

以下是他们的证词：

连淮伟：“我晕，你们是没看见李汶翰上次发情多恐怖，整个人都泛着不正常的潮红！”

管栎：“还有那个信息素的味道都快把我淹没了，还好我自制力强，不然后果不堪设想！”

李振宁：“打抑制剂都没用，李汶翰发情真的很严重！”

嘉羿：“弟弟的临时标记都没用！下次他再发情怎么办啊，得找个信息素强势的Alpha标记他！比如我！”

施展：“李汶翰不是O我把整个宿舍吃下去！”

23.

李汶翰一一反驳：

“我是发烧不是发情，你发烧了脸不红？”

“我发烧了身体比较脆弱控制不住信息素我有什么办法？”

“因为我本来就是A，抑制剂对我当然没用，发烧了要吃退烧药而不是打抑制剂OK？”

“黄嘉新你说什么你再说一遍！你小子还敢打我的主意？先打赢胡春杨和胡文煊！”

“施展你可以开始准备吃摄像机和宿舍了。”

24.

嘉羿在走廊上遇到了胡春杨。

胡春杨十分怜悯地看了他一眼：“嘉羿，你最近最好离我大哥远一点。”

嘉羿：？

胡春杨：“他已经把你列入暗杀名单了。”

嘉羿：？？？

胡春杨解释道：“因为那天你给他打了芒果味的抑制剂。”

嘉羿不服：“那胡文煊还给他了个芒果味的临时标记呢！”

“这个你放心好了。”胡春杨安慰道，“我大哥公私分明，胡文煊已经被他列入明杀名单了。”

嘉羿：？？？我放心什么？我该放心吗？还有公私分明这个成语是这么用的吗？？？

25.

在李汶翰第714次声明自己是Alpha后，嘉羿依旧坚定不移地认为李汶翰是Omega。

不过听说李汶翰芒果过敏后，他非常愧疚，因为上次给李汶翰打芒果味抑制剂的是他，找了个芒果味的Alpha标记李汶翰的也是他。

所以他冒着被李汶翰暗杀的危险，决定弥补李汶翰。

比如不让李汶翰干苦力，对李汶翰百般呵护，李汶翰喝水他去接，李汶翰吃饭他去打，李汶翰去全时他帮忙拿塑料袋。

甚至连李汶翰想喝真果粒他都帮忙去拿，一拿还拿了四个口味的过来。

李汶翰：？这位朋友，我的胸肌腹肌二头肌是摆设吗？

26.

嘉羿其实对李汶翰本来就有那么点意思，趁着补偿的借口就光明正大地变本加厉。

要证明他对李汶翰的感情非常纯粹是件很困难的事，他怕自己对李汶翰有感觉只是因为AO的天生吸引，所以他尽量掩藏这份感情。

本来他对李汶翰是仰慕，觉得这个哥哥很厉害也很努力，而且长得好看人又惨，轻松地就激发了他的父爱。

但这份感情还是变质了。

他从李汶翰的爸粉变成了李汶翰的男友粉。

嘤嘤嘤。

27.

嘉羿想起上次李汶翰说的，要先打赢胡文煊和胡春杨。

打打杀杀多不好，大家以后还得是相亲相爱的一家人呢。

他买了一堆零食，热情地邀请胡文煊和胡春杨来吃。

“这就是所谓的‘大餐’吗？”胡春杨嫌弃道，“你好穷啊。”

“？”嘉羿义正词严地为自己正名，“我是我们匠星最有钱的一个了！”

胡文煊说：“那你们匠星好穷啊。”

28.

“有事启奏，无事退朝。”胡文煊拆了包薯片，冲嘉羿摆了摆手。

嘉羿想了一会：“……我想跟乐华优秀训练生交流一下学习心得。”

胡文煊：？

胡文煊：“说人话。”

嘉羿一咬牙：“我就是想了解一下李汶翰的喜好，比如他喜欢吃什么，喜欢什么颜色，喜欢喝什么口味的真果粒……还有理想型是什么样的。”

胡文煊：？

胡文煊：“其他不知道，理想型的话……我估计他喜欢清纯可爱那一挂的Omega吧。”

嘉羿：？

嘉羿：“李汶翰自己不就是个Omega吗，怎么还喜欢搞OO恋？”

29.

胡春杨喝着真果粒：“你要追我大哥啊？”

“不不不不是！”嘉羿连忙否认，“说了是向乐华优秀训练生学习！”

胡春杨了然：“原来你真的要追我大哥。”

30.

“没用。”胡文煊拿了片薯片泡酸奶，“李汶翰真的是Alpha你相信我，我们乐华不会做这种坑蒙拐骗的事，我拿杜总发誓！”

他的话嘉羿连一个标点符号都不相信：“你以为我会相信你们勒华娱月的鬼话吗？”

胡文煊：“那我拿你们李总发誓！”

嘉羿：“那就更不能信了。”

胡文煊&胡春杨：？

31.

胡春杨作为一个刚分化没多久的Omega，发情期还十分不稳定。

所以当他跟着一堆Alpha一起进行高强度的练习时，毫无预兆地就发情了。

牛奶味弥漫开来，连在隔壁的李汶翰都闻到了，他慌忙闯进胡春杨所在的练习室进行紧急疏导：“Alpha先出去！都去隔壁房间躲一下！”

胡春杨难受得五官都变形，李汶翰知道他这个样子打抑制剂完全没用，况且比赛没几天了，再打抑制剂怕有危险。

赶走了所有人，李汶翰正准备给胡春杨临时标记——

不知道从哪里冒出来的嘉羿抓住了他，把他往门外推：“李汶翰，快走！你还留在这干什么，万一被诱导发情了怎么办！”

李汶翰负隅顽抗：“嘉羿你放开我，我是Alpha，让我去给杨杨临时……”

嘉羿不可思议地把他拖走：“都什么时候了你还要逞强！O不能标记O你又不是不知道！”

32.

李汶翰整个人被嘉羿架着实在没办法，于是决定抓一个幸运的训练生来给胡春杨临时标记。

他们出门就遇到姚明明，李汶翰激动地抓住姚明明的胳膊：“明明啊，杨杨发情了，你能不能临时标记他一下？”

姚明明一头雾水，不明白李汶翰为什么求助于他：“可是我也是Omega啊。”

李汶翰：“……”

33.

最后胡文煊及时赶到了给了胡春杨一个临时标记，李汶翰生怕出什么意外，把所有的Alpha都赶到一个房间里乖乖等着胡春杨彻底恢复正常。

他把最后一个Alpha关进门，长出一口气，正要自己也进去，被门口的嘉羿一把拦住：“哥，你进来干吗，这个房间全是Alpha你进来很危险的！”

然后“砰”的一声把门关上了。

被关在门外的Alpha李汶翰：……

怎么谁还不是个Alpha了呢！

34.

选管听说有训练生突然发情了，急急忙忙地赶过来，却在一间练习室外发现了蹲在门口一脸哀伤的李汶翰。

选管心中咯噔一下：“怎么回事？胡春杨没事吧？”

“没事，煊煊给他临时标记了，现在在休息了。”李汶翰指指背后的门，“但是他发情我怕出意外，就把全厂的Alpha都关进这间练习室了。”

“这个处理挺好的。”选管点点头，又觉得奇怪，“诶不是，你不也是Alpha吗，你怎么在门外？”

李汶翰微笑：“我也想知道我为什么会被他们关在门外。”

35.

经过胡春杨发情这件事，李汶翰愈发意识到大家对他存在很深的误解。

主要表现为十个训练生里有八个都以为他是Omega，剩下的两个是胡文煊和胡春杨。

李汶翰想来想去想不通，对着宿舍里正在热火朝天斗地主的室友问道：“我到底哪里不像A了？”

“你到底哪里像A了？”连淮伟顺口回道，“一对圈。”

李汶翰还想挣扎：“我是A，真的是A，你们怎样才能相信我？”

嘉羿：“好了好了我们知道了，李汶翰你今天的做梦次数已经用完了。——对二。”

李汶翰：“我是Alpha！”

管栎：“是是是你说什么都对。——要不起。”

李汶翰：“我真的是Alpha！”

“王炸！”嘉羿欢呼起来，“我赢了！”

36.

李汶翰越想越气，休息的时候用扒舞用的手机点了一首《听听我说的吧》开到最大音量公放，大家都无动于衷。

于是李汶翰自暴自弃了，接受了别的训练生硬给自己艹的“O装A”的人设，每天开开心心当一个“柔弱”的Omega，还时不时地发出奇怪的“嘤嘤嘤”声。

胡文煊一脸惊悚：“你根本不是李汶翰，快把真正的李汶翰交出来。”

胡春杨担忧地对胡文煊说：“我觉得我们有必要跟公司联系一下，大哥可能疯了。”

37.

李汶翰男友粉嘉羿的革命事业尚未成功，黄嘉新同志仍在努力。

要不怎么说他是大厂第一虎逼呢，前脚李汶翰送了他一瓶真果粒，嘉羿自以为李汶翰对他也有意思，后脚就把人拉到厕所表白了。

“我喜欢你。”嘉羿攥着训练服的衣角，紧张又期待地等着李汶翰的回应。

厕所真的不是个适合表白的地方，但谁让它是为数不多的没有摄像头的地方。

李汶翰被嘉羿突如其来的表白砸晕了，愣了愣迟疑道：“可是我们两个Alpha是没有结果的……”

“别装了，我知道你是Omega。”嘉羿抓着他的手，“我是认真的，哥，你答应我吧，我会对你好的。”

李汶翰呵呵一笑，推开厕所的门走了。

走之前还重复了三遍那句被他说烂了的话：“我是Alpha！”

“黄嘉新你给我搞清楚你到底是喜欢O还是喜欢A再来跟我表白！”

38.

“你说，他都给我真果粒了，不是喜欢我是什么。看，这就是我们的定情信物。”嘉羿叹了口气，看着手中那瓶黄色的真果粒开始睹物思人，“你说黄色是你最爱的颜色……怎么了，你怎么了……”

林陌被他念得头疼，无语道：“请问黄嘉新同学，这瓶真果粒是什么口味的呢？”

嘉羿脑袋没转过弯来：“芒果味啊，怎么了？”

林陌更无语了：“李汶翰芒果过敏你忘了吗？”

嘉羿：“……”

林陌：“他不能喝才给你的，懂？”

得知真相的嘉羿垂头丧气：“原来是我自作多情。”

“那倒也不是。”林陌不忍心看他受打击，于是好心安慰道，“我觉得李汶翰应该对你也有点意思。”

39.

李汶翰确实也对嘉羿有点意思。

奈何这虎逼一直以为自己是Omega，李汶翰怕他接受不了事实，才态度模糊。

瓜瓜没有未来，李汶翰惆怅地想，为什么嘉羿不是个O呢。

40.

算算日子，刚好一个月过去了，李汶翰也该到发情期了。

嘉羿严阵以待，之前他不懂事也不太明白自己对李汶翰的感情，但现在既然已经跟李汶翰表白了，哪怕李汶翰没同意，这次他也一定要亲自给李汶翰标记。

临时标记一下，也没什么……吧。

毕竟他跟李汶翰一个宿舍，关系又好，梅子酒味的信息素那么凛冽一闻就知道不是好惹的，长得还这么帅，简直是天选之人。

嘉羿思前想后除了他没人能配得上李汶翰。

舍我其谁！

41.

李汶翰累了一天，洗完澡准备睡下了，却发现宿舍里又只有他一个人。

历史总是惊人的相似，这个场景实在令他心有余悸，李汶翰正在心里用意念转发锦鲤，就看见嘉羿进来了。

嘉羿锁了门爬上床，眼睛直勾勾地看着他。

李汶翰突然有种不详的预感。

果然，下一秒就听见嘉羿说：

“哥，让我来给你咬吧？”

42.

李汶翰：？？？？

李汶翰：是我想的那个咬吗？？

李汶翰万万没想到嘉羿是这样的人，他羞愤地抓了个枕头扔过去：“流氓！”

嘉羿：？

43.

“哥，我给你咬吧？”嘉羿坚持不懈，“不疼的，你相信我……”

李汶翰心想我当然知道不疼，非但不疼反而会很舒服，但是我没想到你看起来像个傻子结果居然是个流氓！

“黄嘉新我警告你离我远一点，你这是性骚扰你知不知道，你们匠星马上就会收到我们乐华的律师函……”

嘉羿已经抓着他的肩膀把他往怀里带了，李汶翰在内心进行着天人交战：“虽然我也……但是这进展太快了，不行……！现在比赛还没结束，还是出了厂再考虑这些儿女情长……”

嘉羿一口咬住了他的腺体。

44.

嘉羿：“什么儿女情长？”

李汶翰：“……”

李汶翰：“没事。你太小，有些事你还是别懂比较好。”

45.

嘉羿：“哥，我不小的，有机会你试试？”

李汶翰：？

李汶翰：“我警告你不许在我面前开黄腔，我真的要告你性骚扰了！”

46.

嘉羿还在咬他的腺体，李汶翰一个Alpha被另外一个Alpha攻击腺体实在是件丢脸又奇怪的事，他企图反抗，但没想到嘉羿居然有这么大的力气，箍着他的腰钳制住他的动作。

李汶翰放弃了无用的挣扎。

算了，随便吧。李汶翰双眼放空，还什么“我知道你是Omega，我会对你好的”，太美的承诺因为太年轻。

嘉羿咬着咬着发现自己根本不能注入信息素，他一个Alpha居然不能标记李汶翰这个Omega！

怎么会这样！难道他存在的这个世界是假的吗？

嘉羿绝望地自我怀疑了一会，过了好久才吐出一句：“我……我怎么不能……”

李汶翰露出一个欠揍的笑：“因为你不行。”

47.

嘉羿委屈巴巴地从1号宿舍出来的时候，发现门口围了一群训练生。

管栎先兴奋地发言：“你终于出来了！怎么样，标记顺利吗？”

嘉羿愁眉苦脸：“完了，我跟你们说，李汶翰真的是个Alpha。”

连淮伟眉头一皱：“你怎么也被他洗脑了？你背叛组织！”

来看热闹的丁飞俊：“哎呀你就不必替他隐瞒了。”

也来看热闹的陈宥维感慨道：“真不容易，谈个恋爱还要撒谎帮男朋友隐藏真实性别。”

施展给嘉羿比了个赞：“黄嘉新真蓝人，为了爱情违背良心！”

陈涛开始唱了：“他对你的一笑一颦粉碎所有的gwi则……”

48.

听到外面的谈话声从宿舍里出来的李汶翰：“谁说我跟嘉羿在谈恋爱了？”

一时间没人敢说话，所有人都懵逼了。

什么情况？合着他们没搞到真的？

李汶翰忽然笑了起来：“说得对，我们确实在谈恋爱。”

49.

嘉羿从1号宿舍出来前——

“你不行哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”李汶翰笑得浑身颤抖，“这下你该相信我是Alpha了吧，臭小子还想标记我，想得美，多读书少做梦……”

嘉羿挫败地从李汶翰身上下来，还把李汶翰的领口整理好。

“哥上次让我搞清楚我到底是喜欢O还是喜欢A——”

嘉羿看着他，一字一句认认真真。

“我搞清楚了。”

“我不是喜欢O也不是喜欢A，我是喜欢你。”

50.

李汶翰和嘉羿在一起了。

这个消息没出一天就传遍了大厂，一时间成为了大厂一段绝美AO佳话。

李汶翰：“别问，问的话我就是上面那个。还有，是AA恋，我是Alpha。”

今天的李汶翰也在唱《听听我说的吧》。


End file.
